The Bearer
by Ming the 2nd Strongest Hitman
Summary: Semakin terang cahaya yang ia punya, semakin gelap pula bayangan yang harus di pikul. Warning! Banyak Promosi!, T dulu


**The Bearer**

 **Disclamer: KHR bukan punya saya~~**

 **Warning!**

 **OOC, [Mungkin?] OC, Typo [Mungkin?], Mary-Sue? Rate T+?**

 **[Summary]**

 **Semakin terang cahaya yang ia punya, semakin gelap pula bayangan yang ia pikul.**

 **AN: Semoga kalian suka~~**

 **-(27: Katekto Hitman Reborn!)-**

 **Target 0: Choice.. Between The World or Bound**

 **-(R: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)-**

 **-Italy; Silicia; 5 tahun sebelum Canon-**

 **-De la Stella Mansion; Malam hari-**

 **-Normal POV-**

Di sebuah benua Eropa, tepatnya di Italia, kota Silicia, di dalam bangunan Mansion yang yang dimiliki oleh keluarga De La Stella, di depan teras, terlihat anak perempuan yang terlihat berumur 9 tahun tengah duduk memangdangi bintang di langit malam, rambut pirang kusam sebahunya berkibar karena angin. Mata hitam malamnya terus menatap ke langit dan menemukan bintang jatuh, lekaslah ia menepuk tangannya dua kali, menyatukan kedua tangannya dan menutup matanya.

"Semoga, aku dan adikku mempunyai kehidupan yang bahagia." Doanya, ia kembali membuka matanya kembali melihat ke langit hitam malam itu, bintang jatuh yang ia lihat tadi masih terlihat dan bintang jatuh tersebut terlihat semakin mendekati kota Silicianya tercinta itu. Dan itu mengarah tepat menuju rumahnya, kebun belakang. Ia masuk ke dalam mansion dan menemui ibunya yang sedang berada di dalam dapur, sedang mempersiapkan makan malam bersama dengan Maid yang lain.

"Maman! Maman! Lihat di depan ada bintang jatuh yang mengarah kemari!" Katanya panik, ia menarik-narik baju ibunya, menginstruksikannya untuk mengikutinya.

"Sayang, tidak ada yang namanya bintang jatuh. Itu hanya sebuah comet yang sedang melewati bumi. Maman sudah mengajarimu tentang itukan? Ayo sekarang naik dan ajak Fuuta turun, sebentar lagi makan malam sudah siap!" Jawab ibunya, anak perempuan itupun naik ke lantai dua.

"Fuuta! Fuuta! Ayo ikut aku ke depan! Ada bintang jatuh yang mengarah kemari!" Kata anak perempuan itu yang saat membuka[mendobrak.] pintu kamar adiknya itu.

"Tapi kata Maman bintang jatuh itu adalah comet yang sedang melewati bumi.. Tapi, _Sorellina_ menempati Ranking ke-2 pada "Orang yang paling jujur"." Kata adiknya yang bernama Fuuta itu, yang sedang membawa buku Rankingnya.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita ke teras Fuuta!" Kakak dari Fuuta itu menarik tangannya[Fuuta] dan berlari mengarah teras lantai 2 mansion itu.

 **DUAR!**

Suara ledakan tiba-tiba terdengar, berasal dari kebun belakang Mansion, "Pasti bintang jatuh itu yang menyebabkan suara tadi.. Ayo ke kebun belakang, Fuuta." dan merekapun menuju ke kebun belakang.

" _Pri_ _ncippesa_.. tolong mundur dan ajak adik anda untuk kembali." Kata seorang anak seorang Butler yang ada di sana.

"Tapi Sebastian, kami harus melihat bintang jatuh tadi!" Jawab sang Princippesa, yang kembali menarik tangan Fuuta. Saat sudah tiba di tempat kejadian, mereka melihat lubang yang tidak terlalu besar dan mempunyai cekungan yang cukup tinggi.

"Woah! Cukup terjal.." Princippesa Kakak dari Fuuta itu sedikit membungkuk untuk melihat dalamnya lubang itu, ia melihat sebuah titik cahaya berwarna biru di dalam sana.

"Hati-hati Sorellina, itu berbahaya!" Tapi, anak perempuan itu menghiraukannya dan mendekati cekungan seolah mendengar sesuatu.

" **Minase.."**

" **..Kemari.. Minase.."**

" **Kemari.. lebih dekat.. Minase.."**

 **-(29: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)-**

 **-Minase POV-**

" **Kemari.. lebih dekat.. Minase.."** Seseorang dari lubang itu memanggilku, tanpa sadar aku mealngkahkan kaki mendekati lubang itu, melompat ke dalam cekungan.

" **Bagus.. sekarang tutup matamu.."** Seolah terhipnotis oleh suara itu, mataku tertutup dengan sendirinya.

" **Nah.. sekarang kau boleh membuka matamu."** Aku membuka mataku, menatap sekitar dan sadar bahwa ini bukan kebun belakang Mansion. Hanya ada kegelapan dengan banyak bintang disekitar, juga sebuah batu persegi panjang berwarna putih ke abu-abuan yang memiliki cekungan-cekungan yang berbentuk 7 dot dan juga 14 cincin, semuanya membentuk 3 lingkaran, 2 lingkaran cincin dibawah dan sebuah lingkaran dot di atas.

"Trinisette.." Entah kenapa aku tau kalimat itu 73 Tri artinya 3, Sette artinya 7. Seperti 3 lingkaran itu yang sama-sama berisi 7 cekungan.

" **Oh.. jadi kau sudah tau Trinisette? Jadi aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya padamu.."** Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke asal suara tadi, mengarah dari batu besar tadi sedikit menurunkan pandanganku, di depan batu itu ada seorang wanita berambut biru, mata kiri yang tertutup poninya dan mata kanannya berwarna biru tua, memakai pakaian dress polos, sedang duduk di udara, seolah ada sebuah kursi disana.

"!" Eh? Sejak kapan dia berada di sana?

" **Baiklah, pertama-tama perkenalkan diriku adalah '** **Bearer** **' dari Trinisette generasi ke-** **1** **, Mari** **e** **Mingonette aku mempunyai darah 1/4 Korea, 1/4** **Italia, 1/2 Jepang** **,** **dilahirkan di Jepang dan dibesarkan di Korea** **,** **bertipe darah AB, mempunyai adik bernama** **Kurokawa** **Yukin** **e** **, dan** **Nette Miura** **–** **"** Aku memotong perkenalannya yang bernada datar itu, yah walaupun tidak sopan.

"Stop-stop!" Aku berteriak dari kejauhan kembali ke bahasa negaraku, mengangkat tanganku ke atas, mengisyaratkannya untuk berhenti.

" **Apa** **?** " Jawabnya dengan nada yang masih datar, tapi aku bisa mendengar sedikit nada yang sedikit kesal.

"Hanya saja.. bisakah kau beritahu ada dimana aku berada sekarang ini?" Kataku, tidak menatapnya dan malah lebih tertarik menatap yang ada di bawah kakiku.

" **Bukankah tidak baik jika kau memotong pembicaraan orang lain?"** Katanya yang sudah berada di depanku, aku sedikit terkejut. Yah, memang aneh tapi aku sudah tidak kaget lagi saat aku melihatnya duduk di atas udara.

"Tolong langsung ke intinya saja, aku harus pulang. Fuuta akan khawatir kalau aku terlambat makan malam."

" **Baiklah, aku hanya bertanya satu hal padamu.."** Aku terkejut saat merasakan temperatur tempat ini turun beberapa derajat.

" **Kalau kau, di perintahkan untuk memilih. Apa yang kau pilih? Dunia atau** **Ikatan** **mu?"** Aku berpikir sejenak, Dunia atau Ikatan?

" **Aku akan memberimu waktu, 1 tahun untuk menentukan pilihanmu. Setelah itu, kau akan menerima takdirmu.. Minase de la Stella.** **Kuberikan cincin ini untukmu sebagai tanda calon yang terpilih.** **"** Dan semua menjadi gelap.

 **-(33: Katekyo Hitman [Kyokugen!] Reborn!)-**

 **-Time Skip: 1 minggu kemudian-**

 **-Rumah Sakit ; Malam hari-**

 **-Normal POV-**

Di sebuah ruangan, di sana ada beberapa orang berseragam hitam dan memakai kacamata, seorang anak laki-laki berumur 5 tahun yang kita ketahui adalah The Ranking Prince Fuuta de la Stella, sedang setengah tertidur dengan posisi terduduk berbantalan tangan yang berada di samping kasur kakaknya Minase de la Stella yang bernapas dibantu oleh masker oksigen, yang masih terlelap selama satu minggu.

"Nghh.." Desah Minase, semua orang memfokuskan pandangan mereka ke anak yang terbaring di kasur itu, terutama Fuuta yang sudah terjaga akibat suara yang dihasilkan oleh kakanya itu.

" _Sorellina!/Princippesa_.." Kata mereka saat melihat Minase siuman dari koma, Fuuta langsung memeluk Minase yang masih berbaring di kasurnya.

"Ugh.. berapa lama, aku tidur?" Tanya Minase yang sudah terbebas dari pelukan adiknya, ia melihat sekitar semua putih yang ia asumsikan adalah kamar sebuah rumah sakit.

"Sekitar 1 minggu, kalau di tambah malam ini." Balas Fuuta, ia melihat kakaknya yang memasang wajah khawatir.

"Ada apa _Sorellina_?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa Fuuta, hanya saja perasaanku tidak enak dan aku benci mengakuinya. Oh ya, kapan aku bisa pulang?"

"Kalau tidak ada masalah lagi, _Princippesa_ bisa kembali besok." Jawab salah satu dari Guardian mereka.

"Sorellina sekarang harus istirahat, agar besok bisa pulang." Kata adik kecilnya, ia mengusap kepala Fuuta dengan sayang dan kembali berbaring di kasurnya, pergi ke Lala Land.

"Selamat malam, Fuuta"

"Selamat malam, _Sorellina_ Minase."

 **-(Fuuta: Katekyo Hitman Reborn-san!)-**

 **-Time Skip: 7 bulan kemudian-**

 **-Lapangan Latihan COSUMBIN; Sore Hari-**

 **-Normal POV-**

Setelah insiden Trinisette yang 'kebetulan', banyak peristiwa yang terjadi, bertemu dengan teman baru dan sudah mempelajari bahasa jepang dengan sempurna, aku dan Fuuta sudah menyempurnakannya 2 bulan yan lalu. Tapi, yang paling ku suka adalah berkunjung ke pelatihan pasukan elit Vongola COSUMBIN, di sanalah aku bertemu dengan Lal Mirch seorang bayi instruktur para pasukan elit COSUMBIN.

"Hah.. sudah 7 bulan dan aku masih menganggap kejadian itu hanya sebuah mimpi." Gumamku, berada di sebuah Lapangan latihan COSUMBIN, yang berisi gatling gun yang otomatis menembak apappun yang bergerak dalam jangkauan 45 meter, dan juga ranjau sensitif di dalam tanah yang akan meledak jika terinjak, di tambah lagi jebakan infra-red yang akan membunuh siapapun yang terkena, dan juga ada banyak pasukan yang bertarung di dalam sini, aku hanya beruntung saja bisa menghindari semua peluru 'nyasar' yang mengarah padaku.

 **DUAR!**

"Fyuuh~~ hampir saja~~" Untung saja, salah sedikit saja aku sudah terkena ledakannya.

"Minase! Jangan melamun kalau kau ingin selamat dan berhasil dalam tes kecil ini!" Teriak Lal dari samping lapangan, aku hanya bisa mengaggukkan kepala. Aku memasang Headphoneku dan memainkan lagu.

" _Hirake, hirake, hirake, hirakeyo, tenchi kaibyaku no shirabe. Shirabe, shirabe, shirabe, shirabette, hikari o shirasaimasen[1]._ SUMMER SONG."

 **-Insert song: SUMMER SONG – By YUI – Play-**

"Show Time.." Gumamku perlahan aku, bergerak mengikuti irama dari laguku, lompat!

 **DUAR!**

Kiri, kanan, menunduk dan berguling menyamping. Bisa kulihat, semua yang ada di sana berjuang sangat keras untuk melewati pelatihan ini. Para pasukan itu terlihat sudah tidak sanggup lagi dengan pelatihan ini, mereka sudah terlihat kelelahan dan bahkan ada yang sudah terkapar di tanah, beruntung dia karena tidak ada jebakan di bawahnya. Yah, wajar saja bagiku ini sudah 6 jam di mulainya tes kecil ini, wajar kalau menerutku, tapi kalau Lal jangan sampai kau mengatakannya di depan wajahnya.

"Minase!" Teriak Lal, aku mengangguk mengerti instruksinya.

" _Hirake, hirake, hirake, hirakeyo, tenchi kaibyaku no shirabe. Shirabe, shirabe, shirabe, shirabette, shirube wo todomeoke_." Aku menarik napasku, lalu...

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Teriakkanku terdengar ke seluruh lapangan, lalu...

 **BIND!**

"!" Suaraku berubah menjadi tali yang mengikat setiap pasukan, berbagai reaksi dari pasukan membuatku ingin tertawa; ada yang kaget dan berteriak, bergulung-gulung bagi yang terjatuh dan ada yang memasang wajah kaget(bodoh), juga ada yang berhenti bergerak menjadi patung. Aku melepaskan Headphone-ku dan berjalan keluar.

 **-Insert song: SUMMER SONG – By YUI – End-**

"Semua! Hari ini sampai di sini saja, besok kita akan lanjutkan ke sesi tes berikutnya!" Aku menjentikkan jariku menghilangkan tali yang mengikat mereka, dan mereka semua mulai bubar. Aku keluar dari lapangan dan menghampiri instruktur sementaraku.

"Bagaimana penampilanku tadi?" Ia melompat ke pundakku dan duduk disana, meletakkan tangannya di telingaku dan menariknya sedikit keras.

"Hei! Untuk apa itu!?" Aku berteriak padanya, ia melepaskan tangannya dan membuang mukanya ke arah lain.

"Hump! Lumayan, kau bisa menyerap pelajaranku dengan baik 7 bulan ini. Aku bisa mengatakan aku.. bangga padamu," Heh? Aku bisa merasakan bibirku menyeringai sendiri, bagaimana tidak? Lal Mirch yang di kenal sebagai instruktur yang kejam, bisa-bisanya memperlihatkan sisi lembutnya kepada soerang murid.

"Heh.. Apa? aku tidak mendengarmu~~" Godaku, ia kembali menarik telingaku.

" _Damare_!"

"Hei, kalau kau terus seperti itu.. tanpa sadar telingaku pasti sudah hilang dari tempatnya, kau tahu."

".. Yah walaupun kau hanya murid sementaraku." Lanjutnya tidak menghiraukan protesku, oh ya sudah tidak terkejut ia kan selalu begitu, hah~~ bodohnya aku.

"Ironis, mendengar itu semua dari instruktur bayi yang kejam." Gumamku tanpa suara.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal murid, dimana Colonello?" Tanyaku, mengarahkan panca indra penglihatanku ke segala arah mencari keberadaan orang tersebut.

".. _Kono Baka_ , dia tidak datang saat tes ini dimulai!" Aku bisa merasakan _sweatdrop_ di suatu tempat di kepalaku.

"Oh ya.. Lal- _s_ _h_ _is_ _h_ _ou_ ,"

"Hm?"

"Kalau kau di minta memilih di antara Dunia atau Ikatan, apa yang kau pilih?" Tanyaku padanya, ia sepertinya memikirkan jawaban atas pertayaanku, tidak seperti biasanya; "Pikirkanlah sendiri Minase." biasanya seperti itulah jawaban yang ku dapat.

"Ikatan apa yang kau maksud, Minase?" Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke arah matahari yang hampir tenggelam langit yang berwarna jingga di temani awan-awan yang mengelilinginya, sunguh pemandangan yang sempurna.

"Ikatan yang seperti di miliki orang-orang yang sayang dan juga cinta terhadapmu begitupun sebaliknya. Mungkin seperti itu.." Jawabku, ia kembali memikirkan jawabanya, jawaban yang sangat sulit untuk di pilih, bahkan untuk seorang Lal Mirch yang terkenal akan ketidak raguannya.

"Dunia."

"Hah?"

"Dunia, aku milih dunia." Jawabnya, aku menatapnya dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Mengapa kau memilih Dunia?" Tanyaku lagi, aku masih penasaran kenapa ia memilih dunia daripada Ikatan dengan orang yang ia sayangi.

"Karena, aku dan seorang yang miliki Ikatan denganku bisa hidup di dunia, walapun mereka yang ku sayangi tidak memiliki Ikatan denganku." Jawabannya menyentuh sekali, hiks.. hiks. Tidak terasa air mata terjunku mengalir, aku meraih Lal dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Jawabanmu menyetuh sekali, hiks.. hiks.. Aku tidak menyangka kau mempunyai hati juga HUUWEEE!"

" _Hanase! Hanase! Baka-se!_ " Ia berusaha melepaskan pelukanku, tapi ku pererat pelukanku.

"Tapi.. bukankah, itu hanya menyiksa diri sendiri?" Gumamku padanya, ku rasakan ia berhenti memberontak, aku kembali menatap langit.

" _Hirake, hirake, hirake, hirakeyo, tenchi kaibyaku no shirabe. Shirabe, shirabe, shirabe, shirabette, hikari o shirasaimasen_. _Nandemonaiya_."

 **-Insert Song: Nandemonaiya – By RADWIMPS – Play-**

"Memang tidak bisa di jelaskan dengan kata-kata, tapi membayangkannya sudah begitu menyakitkan."

"Minase.."

"Cuz! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini, _kora_?" Seseorang datang dari belakang kami, Lal melompat dari pelukanku dan berlari menuju ke tempat orang itu berada, dari cara bicaranya pasti itu Colonello.

" _ITTEE!_ " Lal menendang keras Colonello tepat di pipinya, hingga membuatnya terpental beberapa meter, aku bisa merasakan kembali _sweatdrop_ di kepalaku.

"DIMANA KAU SELAMA TES BERLANGSUNG HAH!?" Lal kembali berlari ke arah Colonello dan,

 **PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!**

danseterusnya... _sweatdrop_ , hanya itu yang bisa ku lakukan meskipun tidak sadar.

"Hah.. lebih baik tinggalkan 2 burung cinta ini.." Aku mulai melangkah, ke arah markas.

"Dunia ya?" Aku memeggang cicin yang diberikan oleh Mari, yang sudah ku jadikan kalung dengan rantai di leherku. Cnicn yang berwarna perak dengan hiasan seperti buku terbuka di atasnya.

 **-Insert Song: Nandemonaiya – By RADWIMPS – End-**

 **-(80: Haha.. Katekyo Hitman Reborn[ _Kozo_ ]!)-**

 **-Time Skip: 3 bulan kemudian-**

 **-Di suatu tempat; Malam hari-**

 **-Normal POV-**

"Kita mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Minase, dia bersama Colonello dan Lal berjalan di dalam hutan. Lal yang duduk di atas bahu Minase dan Colonello yang terbang dengan Falco di depan membimbing mereka ke jalan yang tepat.

"Bertemu dengan seperjuangan, _kora_." Jawab Colonello, tanpa menoleh.

"Bisa dibilang mereka sama dengan kami." Lanjut Lal, Minase kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Arcobaleno yang lain." Gumamku, yang sudah ku temui, yaitu Lal dan Col juga Reborn walaupun tidak secara langsung.

" _Hai_ , setidaknya selimuti dirimu dengan sedikit Flame-milikmu." Perintah Lal,

" _Hirake, hirake, hirake, hirakeyo, tenchi kaibyaku no shirabe. Shirabe, shirabe, shirabe, shirabette, hono o shirasaimasen_. 88." Minase memasang Headphone-nya dan memainkan sebuah lagu.

 **-Insert Song:** **88** **– By** **LM.C** **– Play-**

Tidak lama kemudian Flame berwarna Biru meneylimuti tubuh Minase, Rain Flame.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama kau bisa mengontrol Flame? _Kora_." Tanya Col, membuat Minase kembali terfokus kepada bayi militer tersebut. Flame Rain itu menghilang, dan angin pun berlalu dengan lembut.

"Sejak 2 minggu yang lalu, berkat Lal dengan pelatiahnnya.. bagaimana cara mengakatannya ya~~ ah! Neraka!" Dan disitulah ia merasakan telinganya hilang dari tempatnya.

" _IT_ _T_ _AI!_ " Dan perjalanan pun di penuhi dengan suka-duka.

"Hump.. tertawa sebelum tertawa nanti dilarang ya? _Kora_." Colonello tersenyum, senyuman itu mulai pudar saat mereka sampai di sebuah Kabin, mereka berhenti saat Colonello berhenti tepat di depan pintu kabin itu.

"Colonello, Rain Arcobaleno. Meminta ijin untuk masuk, _kora!_ " Dot biru Arcobaleno Colonello menyala dan pintu kabin itu terbuka.

"Ayo masuk, _kora!_ " Mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam kabin itu, walaupun di depan tampak hanya bisa di huni oleh 2 orang.

"Ciaossu! Colonello, Lal." Sapa bayi berfedora hitam bergaris kuning dengan seekor charmeleon di atasnya, Reborn.

" _Konbawa_ , Colonello, Lal." Sapa lagi bayi berpakaian china berwana merah, dengan monyet kecil di kepalanya. Dan seterusnya.

"GYAHAHAHA, Kalian terlambat tidak seperti Skull- _sama_ yang datang tepat waktu!" Dan sejumlah _deathglare_ mengarah pada yang menyebabkan suara roh halus itu.

"Maaf, kami terlambat. Karena, kami harus mencari anak ini." Lal melompat dari pundakku dan mendekati bayi-batyi itu.

" _Konbawa minna-san_ , _Watashi namae wa_ Minase de la Stella, murid sementara dari Lal- _shishou_ _Yoroshiku_." Sapa Minase sambil membungkuk, mereka saling memperkenalkan diri, sampai Sun Arcobaleno Reborn mengambil topik yang akan di diskusikan, Lal menyarankan Minase ke dapur jika ia lapar. Minase, berjalan menuju dapur dan memeriksa bahan-bahan makanan yang ada di sana.

"Yosh! Bahan-bahannya sudah cukup, tinggal mengolahnya saja."

 **-(86: Hahi! Katekyo Hitman Reborn- _chan, desu~~_ ) _-_**

 **-Di saat yang sama-**

 **-Arcobaleno Side-**

"Hmmp.. jadi dia adalah murid yang kau bicarakan, Lal." Tanya Lightning Arcobaleno, Verde.

" _Hai_ , bahkan dia lebih baik dari Colonello." Jawab Lal, ironis memang bahkan ia berani mengucapkannya di hadapan muridnya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau maksud, lebih baik dariku!? _Kora_!"

"Dia melaksanakan perintahku dengan baik, menyelesaikannya dengan efisien, menyerap semua penegtahuan yang aku berikan padanya, bahkan ia bisa mengendalikan Flame-nya hanya butuh waktu kurang lebih 1 bulan yang bahkannya [lagi] ia bangkitkan hanya melihat aku dan Col berlatih tanding dengan Flame, instingnya kukira sudah ia asah sejak umur 3 tahun. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia bermimpi aneh tentang Trinisette dan seorang 'Bearer', seperti yang aku ceritakan pada kalian." Jelas Lal, mereka sedang duduk di ruang tamu.

"Dia bahkan, meminta pendapatku walau tidak secara langsung, tentang pertanyaan 'memilih antara dunia dan ikatan' 3 bulan yang lalu. Setelah dia menanyakannya, ia seperti kebingungan kehilangan arah tepatnya." Lanjutnya membuat semua Arcobaleno bingung. Kecuali ya Reborn.

"Jadi maksudmu, ia ragu-ragu dengan pertanyaan itu dan memilih untuk menganggapnya hanya sebuah mimpi, bunga tidur belaka?" Jelas Reborn, membuat Lal menatapnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

" _Hai_ , 3 bulan belakangan ini sepertinya ia terkena insomnia. Bahkan beberapa minggu yang lalu, ia seperti mengalami mimpi buruk, ia berteriak nama-mana keluarganya, terutama adiknya Fuuta. Setelah aku bangunkan, ia melihatku dengan tatapan yang menyedihkan, lalu ia berlari keluar dari markas COSUMBIN. Hanya karena sebuah pertanyaan yang sederhana, ia tertekan seperti itu." Jawabnya panjang lebar.

"Jangan salah dia, sepertinya ia adalah seorang yang menyayangi keluarganya dengan sepenuh hati, _kora_."

"Tunggu, bukankah pertanyaan itu juga digunakan oleh Checkerface?" Tanya Fon, mengingat saat The Arcobaleno Fated Day.

"Hmmp.. ya aku masih mengingatnya." Jawab Verde, mereka tediam beberapa saat, dan bau dari dapur masuk ke ruangan mereka.

"Hmm.. sepertinya dia sedang memasak sesuatu." Jelas Reborn, sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah pintu dapur, semua mengalihkan pandangan mereka (kecuali Lal dan Col.) sama dengan Reborn. Setelah mereka memcium bau dari dapur itu agak lama, mereka kembali ke posisi mereka, kecuali Lal dan Col. Yang menghilang dari tempat mereka. L(Lal)OL(cOL).

"Hey! Mereka hilang kemana?" Tanya Skull, tapi tidak ada yang merespon, karena.. tidak ada siapapun disana.

 **-(95: Katekyo Hitman Reborn- _kun_ ~~)-**

 **-Kabin; dapur; Malam hari-**

 **-Minase POV-**

"Semoga enak, seenak kelihatannya." Yah, walaupun aku masih pemula, dalam memasak makan jepang, tapi aku juga tidak akan menyerah untuk mencoba resep-resep unik dari negara matahari terbit itu. Sekarang aku sedang meniriskan _Karaage_ [2] dari penggorengan dan sedang menyiapkan nasi.

"Yosh! Sudah siap, bagaimana kalau dicicipi dulu." mengambil satu buah _Karaage_ dengan sumpit, lalu mengoleskannya dengan saus spesial pedas, hup.

"OH! _Oishi_ ~~"

"Makan malam hari apa, Mina?" Kya-!

"UHUK!"

"Oi-oi! _daijobu ka_ , Mina- _chan_? _Kora_." Lal menyodorkan segelas air minum, aku langsung menyambarnya dan meminumnya dalam satu tegukan.

"Hah.. kalian mengejutkanku, makan malam hari ini _Karaage_. Bisakah kalian panggil ya–" Tunggu sejak kapan mereka semua di sini? Reborn, Fon, Col- _nii_ , Verde, Lal dan Skull. Yah sudah semua, tunggu dulu..

"Tunggu dulu, _Shishou_." Aku menoleh ke arah Lal, yang sudah duduk menyantap makanannya.

"Ada apa, Mina?"

"Bukankah, kau mengatakan bertemu dengan yang lainnya."

"Ya."

"Lantas, di sini kurang 2 Arcobaleno yang tidak ada sini." Tanyaku, semua Arcobaleno di sini berhenti dari acara makan mereka.

"2 yang lainnya adalah Sky Arcobaleno dan Mist Arcobaleno." Jelas Lal, ia kemudian melihat ke arah Reborn yang membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Sky Arcobaleno, Luce yang sekarang berstatus hilang." Reborn menurunkan fedoranya menutupi wajahnya.

"Dan Mist Arcobaleno, dikabarkan tewas." Lanjut Verde.

"Oh.." Seketika cincin di leherku bersinar, mengeluarkan Flame berwarna putih dengan inti yang transparan. Dan semua menjadi gelap.

 **-(59: Cih! Katekyo Hitman Reborn- _san_!)-**

 **-Mindscape-**

Aku kembali ke tempat yang dulu pernah ku kunjungi..

" **Ini adalah tempat perbatasan antara dimensi kesadaran dan alam bawah mimpimu. Dan aku tidak menduga kau datang secepat ini.."** Suara yang datang dari belakangku, aku menoleh dan melihatnya..

"Marie.." Yang sedang duduk di udara, di depan batu Trinisette itu.

" **Kau masih ingat namaku ya? Langsung ke intinya saja.. apakah kau sudah menentukan jawabanmu?"**

"Dunia.."

" **Kau mengambil pilihan itu karena seseorang kan?"** Aku tidak terkejut lagi.. dia bilang tempat ini adalah perbatasan antara dimensi kesadaran dan mimpiku kan, jadi singkatnya ini berada dalam pikiranku.

"Ya dan tidak."

" **Apakah kau tidak akan menyesal mengambil pilihan itu?"**

"Aku sudah menyesal sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu."

" **Jawaban di terima.. kau memang pewaris yang sah untuk menerima beban ini.. aku hanya bisa mendoakanmu tidak mengalami nasib yang sama dengan pendahulumu di generasi sebelumnya, cincin itu akan menjadi buktimu sebagai pemilik hak dan kewajiban dari 'Bearer' totlong kuatkan dirimu Minase de la Stella."**

"Apa tugasku sebagai ' _Bearer_ '?"

"' ** _Bearer_ ' adalah orang yang memegang kewajiban untuk memeriksa, merancangan, dan menjadi pembatas, atas Trinisette dan memberikan hukuman sebagai pembayaran atas pelanggaran dan penyalahgunaan terhadap Trinisette. Satu hal lagi, tolong berhati-hati lah dengan apa yang kau hendaki, itu bisa saja menjadi alat makan tuan untukmu sendiri."**

"Aku sedikit bingung dengan apa yang kau ucapkan, tapi aku akan berhati-hati." Lalu, aku di kelilingi oleh api putih, bersamaan dengan cincin yang berada di leherku mengeluarkan api, Flame.

" **Dengan ini, ' _The Bearer_ ' generasi 7th Minase de la Stella telah lulus ujian dan menjadi ' _Holder of the cornerstone of Trinisette_ '." **Batu Trinisette di belakangnya bersinar dan berputar-putar dan mengecil menjadi cahaya, cahaya itu mengecil seukuran kunang-kunang, melayang ke arahku dan menjadi sebuah box kecil berwarna putih polos dengan corak 3 lingkaran, seperti tiga lingkaran Trinisette.

"' ** _Co_ _rnerstone of Trinisette_ ' adalah sebuah benda yang di perlukan untuk menytatukan semua Trinisette untuk membuat suatu kekuatan di luar nalar, gunakan dan jaga dengan baik, Minase. Kau bisa membuka box dengan atau tanpa cincin, cukup masukan sedikit Flame-mu ke dalam lubang Box. Sejatinya Flame milikmu adalah satu-satunya di dunia ini. Pure Wind Flame."** Aku memasang pose berpikir.

" **Karena dalam segi dan tentang Wind Flame, sebenarnya adalah Flame yang di miliki oleh semua orang.."**

"Wind Flame? Aku tidak pernah mendengar tentang Flame itu, dan bukankah Flame milikku adalah Rain Flame? Jadi ini bukan Flame yang langka?" Kekuatanku bukanlah hal unik dimata publik.. sakitnya tuh di sini!

" **Secara teknis, _Hai_. Tapi, jika dalam pemakaian semua orang yang hidup menyia-nyiakan Flame ini dan lebih mengubahnya menjadi Flame yang lain dari dalam diri mereka secara signifikan. Tapi, jika itu dirimu, ini adalah cerita yang lain.. kau masih ingat kapan kau pertama kali mengunakan Rain Flame?"**

"Saat setelah melihat Lal- _shishou_ dan Col- _nii_ berlatih tanding.."

" **Dan kau tahu kenapa kau bisa menggunkannya."**

"Maksudmu?" Aku melihatnya bingung, ia memasang pose berpikir menompang dagunya dengan tangannya, detektif.

" **Flame yang kuat darimu atau bisa disebut Primary, Wind Flame yang mempunyai Atribut Liberty. Kebebasan, dalam artian kau bisa menggunakan Wind Flame-mu sesuka hati, bisa mengubahnya menjadi Flame lain walau tidak dalam kekuatan penuh atau bisa menggunakannya secara biasa. Di mengerti?"**

" _Naruhodo_ , di mengerti! Karena aku menyukai Flame yang dimiliki Lal- _nee_ dan Col- _nii_ makanya Wind Flame-ku bisa menjadi Rain Flame!" Aku melakukan 'Mock Salute' kepadanya dan ia melambaikan tangannya ke arahku

" ** _Sayonara~~_ " **Dan kegelapan disana di telan cahaya.

 **-(TYL-I-pin: Katekyo Hitman Reborn- _san_.)-**

 **-Kabin; Pagi hari-**

 **-Normal POV-**

Di pagi hari, Minase terbangun di sebuah ranjang yang cukup besar, ia melihat ke arah jam tangannya yang menunjukkan jam 04.36, ia lalu melihat ke samping kirinya, terlihat di sana Colonello yang sedang tertidur bersama Falco, lalu ia menengok ke kanan, di sana juga terlihat Lal yang sedang tertidur dengan memeluk tangan kanan Minase. Ia dengan perlahan dan halus melepaskan tangan Lal dari tangannya, lalu turun dari ranjang dengan hati-hati tanpa membangunkan mereka berdua, dan melangkah tanpa suara ke arah pintu.

"Mina..?" Terdengar suara kecil dari belakang Mina, ia kemudian berbalik melihat Lal sedang melihatnya setengah terbangun, Mina tersenyum dan mendekati figuran kakak laki-lakinya dan perempuan sekaligus _shishou_ nya, kemudian menyelimuti Lal dan Colonello dengan selimut yang entah-bagaimana-ia-mendapatkannya, kemudian ia mengecup dahi 2 kakak berwujud bayi itu,

" _Oyasuminasai_ , Lal- _nee_ , Col- _nii_." Dan ia kembali melangkah keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju dapur, ia kemudian menyediakan bahan-bahan yang ia butuhkan untuk menyiapkan sarapan, dan memulai kegiatan memasaknya.

" _Sanma_? Ha! Bagaimana kalau _sashimi_ saja?" Dan beberapa saat kemudian _sashimi_ spesial sarapan sudah berada di atas meja makan. Dia menulis sebuah memo dan meletakkannya di atas meja, dia kemudian berjalan menju pintu keluar dari kabin, sebelum ia membuka knop pintu tiba-tiba dia merasa merinding, dan kebetulan ia mengingat nama _Sanma_.

"Kenapa, aku merinding saat mengingat nama _Sanma_?" Dan ia pun memutar knop dan membuka pintu untuk keluar, saat sudah keluar ia di suguhkan pemandangan hutan yang sedikit agak terang dan langit yang sudah berwarna biru agak terang dengan kaki langit timur yang jingga.

"Huh.. jadi begini suasana pagi di sebuah hutan, huuu~~ _kimochi desu_ ~~" Meregangkan tangan dan kakinya, ia mulai berlari-lari kecil di hutan sekitar kabin.

" _Hirake, hirake, hirake, hirakeyo, tenchi kaibyaku no shirabe. Shirabe, shirabe, shirabe, shirabette, hono o shirasaimasen_. DIVE TO WORLD!"

 **-** **Insert song;** **DIVE TO WORLD – CHERRY BLOSSOM – Play-**

" _Kimochi, desu_ ~~!" Angin pun mengikutinya menari, ia membentangkan tangannya dan Flame berwarna putih transparan muncul di telapak tangannya.

"Feel in wind~~ it ticks away time~~" "Come on! Break down. Take your hands! SPECIAL FANTASTIC NUMBER!" " _Minna de sawage Hi_ _COMUNICATION!_ " Dan ia berlari-lari, dengan jejak api putihnya, mengundang burung-burung untuk menari bersamanya.

 **-** **Insert song;** **DIVE TO WORLD – CHERRY BLOSSOM –** **Pause-**

"Eh?" Ia berhenti ketika sebuah ikan terbang Flying Fish Torani, mengambang di depannya, dengan api biru yang mengelilingi, Rain Flame.

"Eh? _Nani_? Siapa kau? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Seolah mengerti ikan itu berbicara dengan bahasanya sendiri.

"Kau adalah Animal Box, kau terpisah dengna pemilikmu dan kebetulan sekali pemilikmu itu hampir mirip denganku, begitu?" Dan juga seolah mengerti bahasa ikan itu Minase, menjelaskan permasalahannya dan ikan itu pun mengangguk.

"Hah, _Souka_ ~~ bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku dan kita bisa mencari pemilikmu, bagaimana?" Ikan itu mengangguk dan berenang-renang di udara di sekitar Minase.

"Baiklah! Kita harus berolah raga terlebih dahulu. Lanjutkan!"

 **-** **Insert song;** **DIVE TO WORLD – CHERRY BLOSSOM –** **Play** **-**

" _Kimochi, darou_? Tunggu dulu.. siapa namamu?" Ikan itu mengoyang-goyangkan kepalanya ke atas dan ke bawah, tandanya tidak..

"Kau tidak mempunyai nama? Baiklah, bagaimana kalau Sanma? Pagi ini aku merinding karena mengingat Sanma yang ku masak tadi.." Ikan itu terlihat merinding saat Minase memasak spesies sepupunya. Tapi, dia mengangguk cepat saat ia mendengar nama barunya.

"Baiklah, Sanma akau begitu. Sanma! Kita harus menghidupkan pagi ini dengan suara kita!"

"Nyii~~" Dan benang Bond antara Master dan Box Animal telah terbentuk.

 **-(Col: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _Kora!_ )-**

 **-Time Skip; 2 bulan kemudian-**

 **-Rumah sakit -**

 **-Minase POV-**

' _Tidak.. ini tidak mungkin.. Maman.. Sebastian..'_ Aku hanya bisa menangis melihat jasad di sebuah kasur yang yang terbaring 2 orang yang ku kenal, mayat Maman ibuku tercinta dan Sebastian adalah teman pertama ku.

"Maaf, _Princippesa_.. tapi anda harus makan, kau belum makan sejak 3 hari yang lalu." Aku memang menolak untuk makan dan menolak untuk percaya bahwa aku butuh makan, heh.. aku benar-benar menyedihkan..

"Turmeric- _san_ , siapa saja yang selamat, sekali lagi? _Onegai_.." Turmeric adalah adngota CEDEF sama sepeti Lal- _nee_ , dia adalah orang yang memberi informasi tentang pembantaian De la Stella Family.

"Hanya anda, Fuuta Ranking Prince dan juga seorang anak perempuan dari Maid Haruka, Harumiko." Hanya tiga orang, aku, adikku dan si kutu buku Harumiko. Memang aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya, dia hanya anak perempuan berambut hijau kehitaman dan bermata biru **[A/N:Wujud perempuan Haruhiko dari Musaigen no Phantom]** yang tinggal di Mansion karena, ibunya Haru- _san_ telah kabur dari rumahnya di Milan, dari suaminya. ibunya selalu menemani Fuuta saat aku tidak ada, dan aku pun telah menitipkan Fuuta pada Haruka untuk 1 tahun ini.

"Lalu.. dimana mereka sekarang?"

"Di ruangan sebelah."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan putri, Turmeric- _san_. Karena, sekarang bukan aku yang akan meneruskan Family De la Stella, tapi adikku Fuuta **de la Stella**." Aku berdiri, membuka kain yang menutupi tubuh ibuku hanya sampai wajah, melihatnya dengan wajah yang sudah kaku, pucat dan dingin itu, memberikan kecupan di dahinya untuk terakhir kali.

"Ittekimasu.. _Sayonara_ _Maman... Sebastian_." Aku kembali menutup wajah Maman dengan kain, melewati Turmeric- _san_ berjalan menuju pintu keluar, memegang knopnya.

"Turmeric- _san_ , tolong katakan pada Fuuta saat dia bangun nanti.. bahwa "Aku akan mengajar 12 konstelasi di angkasa.", kalau kau bisa menyampaikan pesan ini aku akan sangat berterima kasih padamu." Aku memberikannya senyuman terakhir dan keluar dari kamar itu. Menghela nafas, aku menuju ke kamar Fuuta, memutar knop pintu dan membukanya, tampaklah di sana Fuuta yang sedang duduk di kasur, dan Harumiko yang sedang menangis di kasurnya. Fuuta yang sadar akan kedatanganku melihatku dan mulai menangis, segera aku menghampiri dan memeluknya.

" _Daijobu yo_ , Fuuta. _Gomenne_ , aku tidak berada di sana untuk melindungi ibu dan yang lain.." Aku mengelus punggungnya, aku merasakan pundakku basah oleh air mata.

" _Sorellina_ , _Maman.. Maman,_ Haru- _nee_.. Sebastian _.._ mereka semua.. hiks.. hiks."

" _Hirake, hirake, hirake, hirakeyo, tenchi kaibyaku no shirabe. Shirabe, shirabe, shirabe, shirabette, hono o shirasaimasen_. _Yume Biyori_." Aku melonggarkan pelukkanku dan menatapnya.

 **-Insert song: Yume Biyori – By Hitomi Shimatani – Start-**

"Lagu ini adalah algu yang selalu ku nyanyikan saat aku sedang sedih,ini pasti akan sedikit menghiburmu, Fuuta." Aku memakaikan Headphone-ku kepadanya, ia masih menangis dan kembali memelukku.

"Maaf Fuuta, ini kesalahanku.." _Aku akan menanyakannya pada Marie_ _nanti._

"Tolong maafkan kakakmu ini ya, Fuuta." Rain Flame yang bercampur dengan Wind Flame keluar dari Headphone-ku setelah beberapa kemudian Fuuta terlihat tertidur, dengan Headphone yang masih mengeluarkan Flame, aku perlahan melepaskan Headphone-ku dari kepalanya, membaringkannya di kasur. Aku meletakkan Headphone-ku di atas meja sebelah kasur itu, mengecup dahinya untuk terakhir kali. Aku mengeluarkan sepucuk kertas dan sebuah pena, menulisnya dan meletakkannya di dalam sebuah surat. Aku berdiri dari posisi dudukku dari kasur dan berjalan ke arah kasur yang di miliki oleh Harumiko.

 **-Insert song: Yume Biyori – By Hitomi Shimatani – End-**

" _Ne_ Harumiko, memang kita tidak sepenuhnya mengenal satu sama lain.." Dia tidak merespon, masih terbaring terkelungkup menangis.

"Tapi, sebagai sesama anggota De la Stella, aku memohon padamu untuk menjaga adikku selagi aku pergi.." Ia masih tidak merespon, aku menghela napas dan meletakkan sepucuk surat yang baru ku tulis di sebelahnya.

"Maaf sekali lagi Harumiko." Dan aku berjalan keluar dari kamar itu.

"Jadi, kau sudah memutuskan untuk pergi?" Aku menoleh mencari asal suara itu. Lal. Berada di kursi di depan kamar Fuuta.

" _Hai_ , aku akan mencari siapa dalang semua ini.." Perlahan, aku melangkah menjauhinya, tapi berhenti saat;

"Lakukanlah semaumu.. tapi, jika kau butuh bantuan, kau tahu dimana aku.."

"Aku hanya butuh bantuan untuk menjaga De la Stella, aku hanya butuh itu darimu sebagai adikmu Lal- _nee_. Oh ya, tolong katakan pada Harumiko ia diangkat menjadi keluarga De la Stella bukan lagi anak Maid yang melayani keluarga, tapi sebagai keluarga."

" _Hai_ , _Wakarimashita_." Aku memberikannya sebuah senyuman lemah, aku berbalik dan kembali melangkah untuk keluar dari rumah sakit ini.

" _Ittekimasu_.."

" _Itterashai_.." Aku kembali melihatnya, yang sedang tersenyum kecil. Melangkah keluar dari rumah sakit itu, kembali melihat rumah sakit bernama yang di balik menjadi VONGOLA, adalah Mafia Famiglia yang terkuat, aku kembali menulis surat lalu memasukkan Wind Flame-ku kedalam jam tanganku, keluarlah Sanma dari jam tanganku dengan Rain-Wind Flame.

"Sanma, tolong bawa surat ini kepada Kyudaime, ini adalah foto dari orang tersebut." Aku menunjukkannya Foto dari Kyudaime, Sanma menatap sekilas foto itu dan mengangguk cepat sambil mengeluarkan suara "Nyii~~" lalu terbang ke angkasa mencari orang tersebut.

" _Sayonara_.. _Minna_.. _Arigatou_ ~" Dan aku terbang dengan Wind Flame-ku.

 **-(Bianchi: Katekyo Hitman Reborn~~)-**

 **-Time Skip; 1 tahun kemudian; 3 tahun sebelum _Canon_ -**

 **-Italy; Roma; Sore hari-**

 **-Normal POV-**

"Huh.. sudah satu tahun ya? Rindunya.. apakah kau juga rindu padaku Fuuta?" Minase yang berada di taman bermain, sedang duduk di sebuah ayunan. Ia sekarang berpenampilan berbeda dari yang dulu, sekarang ia memiliki rambut panjang hitam lurus.

" **...** _ **Ameagari no sora no you na kokoro ga hareru you na**_

 _ **[Bagaikan langit setelah hujan reda, bagaikan hati yang sedang cerah]**_

 _ **Kimi no egao wo oboete iru omoide shite egao ni naru**_

 _ **Aku mengingat senyumanmu dan senyuman itu pun menjadi hal yang terkenang]**_

 _ **Kitto futari wa ano hi no mama mujakina kodomo no mama**_

 _ **[Kita pasti masih seperti di hari itu, masih seperti anak kecil yang polos]**_

 _ **Meguru kisetsu wo kakenukete iku sorezore no ashita wo mite~~~**_

 _ **[Melewati berbagai musim yang berlalu dan melihat hari esok masing-masing~~~]**_ **"**

"Huh?" Minase berdiri, dan mendengar nyanyian itu.

" **Kimi wa korekara nani wo mite iku ndarou?**

 **[Apakah yang akan kaulihat setelah ini?]**

 **Watashi wa koko de nani wo mite iku nodarou?**

 **[Dan apa yang akan kulihat dari tempat ini?]**

 **Shizumu yuuyake orenji ni somaru machini**

 **[Pada kota yang terwarnai oranye oleh mentari terbenam]**

 **Sotto namida wo azukete miru~~**

 **[Aku pun perlahan meneteskan air mata~~][3]"**

"Angin yang sedih.." Minase melihat seseorang yang menyanyi tersebut, Sanma yang tiba-tiba keluar dari jam tangan Minase, juga mendengarkan lirik-lirik itu dengan tenang. Gadis berambut merah dengan gaya rambut bergelombang sebahu sama sepertinya dulu, bedanya Minase berambut pirang kusam.

"!" Anak itu, berhenti menyanyi dan melihat Minase dengan terkejut, tidak lama kemudian ia berlinang air mata dari mata merahnya.

" _D_ _-d_ _are_?" Ia bertanya dengan tersendat akibat tangisannya, Minase yang terkejut karena gadis itu tiba-tiba menangis, salah tingkah dengan cepat ia berlari ke arah anak perempuan itu dan menjelaskannya.

" _Iie-iie_ , bukan itu maksudku!" Sanma yang mendarat ke kepala gadis itu, mengeluarkan Rain-Wind Flame untuk menenagkan gadis itu.

"Lebih baik?" Gadis itu mengangguk

"Baiklah, kau orang jepang kan? _Hajimemashita watashi namae wa_ M.." Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung saat Minase berhenti.

"Mai! Izumu Mai _desu_ ~~ _Yoroshiku ne_?" Menjulurkan tangannya Minase tersenyum kepada gadis itu, mengusap air matanya gadis itu membalas senyuman Minase dan menjabat tangannya.

"Koito.. hanya Koito, _Yoroshiku_.." Koito menundukkan kepalanya saat memperkenalkan dirinya, ia dan Minase atau sekarang Mai berbincang-bincang, sampai Koito mengatakan bahwa ia seorang yatim piatu karena keluarganya di bantai oleh seseorang dan ia dibiarkan hidupnu hanya untuk mengenang masa itu, dia adalah orang yang mempunyai penglihatan Fotografi, yang menyebabkan ia tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan kenangan kelam nan buruk itu sama seperti Minase atau yang sekarang Mai.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku Koito." Koito terkejut, namun lekas ia menempelkan senyuman di wajahnya, air mata bahagianya turun ke pipinya, merasa di terima lagis seperti keluarga.

" _Arigaotu_.. hiks.. hiks.."

" _Douitamashita_ , De- maksudku Izumu Koito~~"

" _Hai_!"

 **-(G: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)-**

 **(-TBC-)**

 **N/A: Hanya sedikit promosi tentang Anime Mus*igen no Ph*ntom, hehe kalau ada yang suka genre Supernatural, ku sarankan itu deh gak nyesel!**

 **[1]: Chant atau Mantra dari Minase Koito.**

 **[2]: Makanan jepang yang terbuat dari daging ayam.**

 **[3]: Lirik dari Orange dari 7!**

 **Profile:**

 **\- Name: Minase de la Stella / Izumu Mai.**

 **Flame: Pure Wind Flame.**

 **Age: 11 Tahun (Lebih tua 4 tahun dari Fuuta) (sekarang).**

 **Hair: Rambut berwarna pirang kusam berelombang sebahu[Former], Rambut berwarna hitam lurus panjang[Penyamaran].**

 **Eyes: Berwarna hitam malam, dengan sedikit percikan putih.**

 **Description: Dengan sifatnya yang ramah, ia mudah bergaul dengan siapapun, handal dalam berlari dan menyamar, meng-hack dan merancang. Cir-ciri mencoloknya adalah jam tangan berwarna putih dengan aksen kuno namun juga terlihat canggih, dengan 3 lingkaran di dalamnya, lingkaran yang di atas menunjukkan tahun, lingkaran di bawah kiri menunjukkan bulan, lingkaran bawah kanan menunjukkan hari, di tengah lingkaran itu menunjukkan waktu. 3 lingkaran yang melambangkan Tri-ni-sette.**

 **\- Name: Koito / Izumu Koito**

 **Flame: Wind Flame.**

 **Age: 7 tahun (sekarang).**

 **Hair: Rambut berwarna merah kusam bergelombang sebahu dengan jepit rambut berbentuk seperti balok not berwarna kuning menjepit poninya ke samping.**

 **Eyes: Berwarna merah pucat.**

 **Description: Sifatnya yang tidak mudah percaya terhadap orang lain selain Minase/Mai, karena masa lalunya yang kelam, kini ia lebih senang berkerja sendiri daripada berkerja sama dengan orang lain, kecuali dengan Minase/Mai. Selalu membawa Headphone yang di berikan oleh Minase/Mai.**

 **~R~**

 **~n~**

 **~R~**

 **~~~Please~~~**


End file.
